Curiosidad
by Sorisk Dreemuur
Summary: Sabremos la verdad no importa por lo que tengamos que pasar AU Esta historia narra un universo alternativo donde todos los 7 niños buscaban algo en comun y gracias a esto encontraran aventuras, desafios y tal vez un poco de amor? lo descubriras solo leyendo...


*Tan solo estaba explorando los limites de la realidad. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaría. Eso era todo: simple curiosidad.*

-Frisk muévete! Que nos va a dejar el bus!

-Calmate Perseveracia! Eres fastidiosa cuando te lo propones

-No es justo que para un viaje fuera del colegio tengamos que venir mas temprano!

-Hablo Justicia! Pero es verdad nos es correcto que un dia que sea para divertir tengamos que el dia lo empezemos con bajas energías

-Calmate Integridad! Si se ve que perseveracia tiene energía de sobra

-Chicas no es por interrumpir pero porque la prisa si el bus sale en una hora y seguimos solos

-Ah pues si, amabilidad tiene razón Pervseveracia porque la emoción?

-Quiero llegar mas temprano que todos para coger puesto el el bus y que vayamos todos juntos

-a mi me da miedo estar solita y mas desde que desaparecio Determinacion

-Tranquila- abraza a amabilidad- Yo te protegeré soy Valentia después de todo!

Todos empezaron a reir después todos los alumnos empezaron a llegar acomodándose en sus sitios del salón mientras que Frisk estaba escribiendo en su pequeño cuaderno

 _Cada dia estamos mas locos, y muy pocas veces nos llamamos por el nombre querido diario se que sos nuevo asi que te intentare explicar como son las cosas, para iniciar soy Frisk pero me llaman "Determinacion" antes me llamaban "Curiosidad" pero después de que Chara desaparecio por las cercanías del monte Ebott fui la sucesura de ella, sip ella era "Determinación".  
_ _  
El resto son mis amigos, somos amigos desde hace 6 meses pero me siento muy cercana a ellos como si los conociera desde siempre. Espera te los presento la mayor era Chara después le seguía Cristina ella es "Paciente" siempre contaras con ella y siempre en los momentos mas estresantes consigue mantener la calma porque siempre espera que algo cambie.  
Sigue Luis Angel el novio de "Integridad" el siempre la defiende no interesa a la que se tenga que enfrentar por eso es "Valentia".  
Después esta Rosalinda nosotros la llamamos "Integridad" porque ella nunca hace nada malo.  
Después esta Paola mejor conocidad como "Perseverancia" ella jamas acepta un "no" de respuesta.  
_ _Sigue Ludovica ella se confía mucho de las personas y les brinda ayuda sin importar que por eso la llamamos "Amabildad".  
Le sigue Simone el siempre esta para ayudar a quien lo nesecite y hacer pagar a quien se lo meresca no importa de que lado es por eso el es "Justicia".  
Despues estoy yo la menor de todos al inicio era "curiosidad" ya que yo siempre llegaba al fondo de las cosas pero la misma Chara me llamaba "determinación" al igual que ella porque a pesar de que ella siempre tuvo un instinto asesino ella me decía que yo era especial y que no cualquier persona tenia la "Determinacion" para ser curiosa y probar todo porque yo soy una mezcla de todo. Sabes la extraño ella era una persona que por fuera perecia un angel pero solo nosotros sabemos que podía ser una de las asesinas de sádicas y despiadadas que podían existir pero a pesar de eso nosotros la queríamos mucho y hasta llego a ser una persona diferente,lastima que duro tan poco ella hace dos semanas se fue al monte Ebott para ver a sus flores favoritas las flores amarillas que por alguna razón solo se dan en ese monte, pero no volvió, días después la encontraron en un campo de las flores que tanto amaba, según la gente de alrededor algo la cargaba y la dejo ahí, pero muchos dicen que eso algo fue lo mismo que la mato sus padres decidieron enterrarla ahí mismo para que siempre estuviera cerca de sus amadas flores, cuando nosotros lo supimos fuimos los mas afectados porque como dije antes es desde hace poco que nos conocemos pero somos como una familia al otro dia me converti en "Determinacion". El colegio organizo una salida pedagógica cerca de ese monte vamos a ir a un pueblo a explorar y ha aprender a recolectar datos, pero nosotros nos escaparemos y uniéndonos sabremos la verdad de lo que le paso a Chara se que nos meteremos en problemas después pero es un riesgo que todos vamos a correr porque ningún castigo se compara con la duda que nos esta persiguiendo. Ya vamos a salir te escribiré cuando pueda_

 _Frisk_

-Terminaste de escribir?

-Si Justicia ya termine vamos a la puerta a correr por los puestos porque después no quiero ver pelear a Perseverancia ella no nos lo perdonaría

-Tienes razón vamos

*Dar inicio a lo que planearon tus amigos y tu te llena de Determinacion*

 **Continuara…**


End file.
